falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
羅利·克雷的地堡
(interior) }} Raleigh Clay's bunker is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. It was the personal bunker of Raleigh Clay, leader of the Free States. Background At one point in time, Clay and his family encountered Hank Madigan tampering with a scorchbeast lure they had set up outside the bunker. The device was able to not only lure scorchbeasts, but disorient them long enough for a group of soldiers to eliminate it. Madigan explained he was only trying to discover what the device was, and upon being told it what it was, promptly told the Free States leader that "he has some balls." He attempted to talk Clay into working with the Fire Breathers in taking down the Scorchbeasts. He also wanted to see the device in action. Not wanting to reveal their work to an ex-Brotherhood member, which Madigan was, they stated that he had some trust to earn before they would reveal their work to him. They also stated that the device would already be done if not for the raiders of the Savage Divide, to which Madigan responded that the Fire Breathers can deal with any raiders if the Free States proved the device would work. This led Madigan to later travel to the Top of the World to negotiate with the raiders, but he was tortured and killed instead. Eventually the bunker was abandoned by Clay and what remained of his family after the sacking of Harpers Ferry by the Scorched. Layout A concrete Free States bunker which can be accessed by entering Raleigh's password into the access terminal next to the door. The entry room is lined with shelves which still have assorted junk sitting on them. An Outgoing Notifications terminal sits on a desk here beside a paper cutter and two barrels. The main bunker is down some stairs from the entry room. Raleigh's terminal (Hacker 1) sits on a desk in the living area, opposite the steps leading to a raised kitchen with door leading to a bathroom. The Madigan encounter holotape sits beside the terminal. A door to the southeast of the living room leads to a corridor connecting to three additional rooms. The room to the left contains a fusion generator and a tinker's workbench. The room to the right is a workshop containing assorted tools and junk as well as an armor workbench. There is also a plan sitting on a cabinet here. At the end of the corridor is a grow room containing various plants (gourds, glowing fungus, corn, mutfruit and carrots) in planters. A chore list is tacked to a pillar. This room can also be accessed via the workshop. Southwest of the living area is a corridor leading to two bedrooms. Both bedrooms contain a bunk bed and a single bed. There is also a crib in the bedroom at the end of the corridor. The corridor itself contains a small laundry area with a first aid box. 值得注意的物品 * 配方：戴伯特的拉布拉多甜茶 - 廚房桌上。 * 永無止境的任務 - 客廳的木櫃。 * 麥迪根遭遇戰 - 在生活區羅利的終端機旁。 * 家人以及所謂的朋友 - 臥房的床頭櫃上。 * Random plan - Can be found on a counter in a room next to an armor workbench. * 家事清單 - 在地堡的花園，釘在門口附近的柱子上。 * 哈珀斯費里提案 - 花園內空著的植物托盤上。 * 風扇馬達 - 預先警報任務道具。 * 加熱線圈 - 同上。 Appearances Raleigh Clay's bunker appears only in Fallout 76. Bugs Sometimes, the terminal used to open the bunker will not appear. Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations en:Raleigh Clay's bunker ru:Бункер Рейли Клэя